D-Day (Medal of Honor: Frontline)
Part 1: Your Finest Hour Three battleships are off in the distance firing volleys of shells at the coast. The camera pans down through the incoming LCVP Higgins boats. It focuses on one. As the camera moves down the boat, one soldier coughs, another vomits. The soldier standing next to Lt. Jimmy Patterson crosses his chest. Two Allied aircraft fly over head and the player takes control of Jimmy. Several mines explode ahead of the boat. Coxswain: "Bandit! Nine o'clock! Heads down!" A German airplane flies in from the left at a high speed, strafing the water with bullets. He hits the LCVP to the left and it explodes. All of the soldiers inside are killed and the boat begins to sink. It crashes into Jimmy's boat but does no damage. Mines continue to explode all around the boat. Coxswain: "Thirty seconds!" Captain: "Alright! Listen up! When the ramp drops, move out! If you get lost, look for me!" Even more mines explode around the boat as it gets closer to the shore. Coxswain: "Ten seconds!" Captain: "Stay with me and we'll get through this! We've gotta take that beach!" The boat stops. Coxswain: "Clear out the ramp!" The ramp lowers. The Captain barely makes it out before a bomb hits the boat and sends Patterson and the entire squad into the water. When Patterson lands in the water, seven men are already dead and floating to the bottom, from both drowning and being shot. Two more soldiers attempt to make it to the surface but are shot while running up the slope. Patterson makes it to the surface and withdraws his M1 Garand rifle. Captain: "Patterson! Over here! Get over here!" Patterson runs to the Captain who is hiding behind the destroyed LCVP. Captain: "We've got a hell of a mess here, that artillery strike scattered what's left of our squad all over the beach. Four of our members are over there. Help them move up the beach to the sea wall!" Just as he finishes talking, a soldier runs up the beach and hits a pole mine sticking out of the ground. Captain: "Dammit! I'll give you some covering fire! Now move out!" The Captain leans out to fire at the enemy bunkers as patterson runs across the beach. The first squadmate is kneeling behind an obstacle. Squadmate 1: "Get over here! I'm pinned down by fire from that bunker! I need cover!" Patterson fires enough shots at the bunkers for the soldier to make a run for it. He makes it to the embankment. As Patterson runs to get to the second squadmate, he comes across a medic helping a wounded soldier by a hedgehog obstacle. As the medic prepares a syringe the wounded soldier is shot. The medic shakes his fists in frustration and is then shot himself. Patterson runs to the second squadmate. Squadmate 2: "Gimme some cover and I'll get the hell outta here!" Patterson repeats the process, shooting the bunker enough to cover the soldier. He makes it to the embankment as well. As Patterson is running for the third squadmate he makes for a crater but the soldier inside is hit by an artillery strike and is killed. In a nearby crater, the third squadmate is covering behind a nearby obstacle. Squadmate 3: "Gimme some covering fire!" After shooting at the bunkers enough, the third man makes a run for it. He also makes it to the embankment. Patterson spots the final lost squadmate and runs to him. Squadmate 4: "Help me move up the beach to the sea wall!" Patterson fires again. The final soldier runs for it. A German fighter aircraft strafes the beach, barley missing the squadmate. The plane circles around, trying to hit Jimmy, but misses and flies away. Patterson runs up to the sea wall to join his squad. Captain: "Ivarsen! Get out there and retrieve those bangalores!" Ivarsen runs but is quickly cut down by German machinegun fire. Captain: "Dammit! We gotta get the wire clear! Patterson! You're up! Get over here! Private Jones has enough bangalores to clear a hole in the wire! But he's pinned behind that Belgian gate down the line! Help Jones back to our position! We'll give you cover fire! Wait for my order! Covering fire! GO GO GO!" As all the soldiers fire, Patterson runs down the embankment to the Belgian gate where private Jones is holding out. Pvt. Jones: "HEY! Over here! Patterson! I won't make it back with this load of bangalores unless you give me cover! Stay behind me and keep shooting! Ready?" Patterson picks up Jones' dropped Thompson SMG and fires at the bunkers. Jones runs. Pvt. Jones: "Stay with me Patterson! Watch for fire from those bunkers!" Jones trips on his way but the two make it back safely. Captain: "Good work Patterson! Alright Jones lets blow this fence!" Jones shoves the bangalores into a depression in the embankment. He dives away. Captain: "Fire in the hole!" Pvt. Jones: "Fire in the hole!" The massive explosion clears away the wire. Captain: "We've got cover! There's a defilade on the other side! Everybody over the sea wall!" The squad moves. Jones advances into the minefiled by himself and is hit by two mines, killing him. The rest of the squad atay at the base of the bunker. Captain: "Patterson! Get over here! Now! We'll never get inside that bunker unless we loose the two machinegun nests guarding it. Patterson, if you can make it across that minefield to the turret, you can use it against those nests up there. We'll cover you. Covering fire!" The soldier nearest to the bunker edge opens fire with his M1 Garand. Jimmy proceeds to dash across the minefield that killed Jones and into the trench. He encounters two Wehrmacht soldiers but swiftly defeats them. He climbs up a ladder to the turret and uses it to quickly demolish the machinegun nests on the ridge. A squad of eight soldiers emerge from the nearby bunker and attack from the trench but Patterson easily defeats them with the MG-42. The rest of the squad run across the minefield. Only the Captain and two others make it. The Captain enters the trench with Patterson as the two others hide under the bunker. Captain: "Watch out!" An explosion blocks the trench entrance with debris. Captain: "You've earned your pay today Patterson! Now let's move out!" Part 2: Into The Breach Jimmy, the Captain and the two survivng squadmates are now in the trench. Captain: "Patterson, listen up! We need to find a way to signal our cruisers to start lobbing shells! Get to the top of this bunker and I'll take the other one! Move out!" One of the squadmates rushes out from the cover of the trench. Squadmate 1: "Wait!" He is cut down by an MG-42. Patterson fights his way through the bunker, clearing out many rooms by himself until he comes to a radio room. Radioman 1(German, over radio):''' "No. Reports indicate there are only a few hundred remaining. '''Radioman 2: "There are thousands on the beach now!" Jimmy continues his way through the bunker until he comes to a seemingly empty room. German Sergeant(German, whispering):' "Patience, men." ''After dealing with them, Jimmy makes his way to a small cargo area. '''Officer 1(German):''' "Ooh, that's good." '''Officer 2(German):' "That's good tobacco." ''After more fighting, Jimmy makes his way to the gun deck. Once all soldier up here are killed, an Allied airplane comes in and strafes the opposite deck, killing all of the other soldiers. He strafes Jimmy's bunker as well, but luckily misses hitting him. The Captain emerges from the opposite bunker and waves at Jimmy. '''Captain: "Patterson! Hey, Patterson!" He plants a smoke grenade and runs away. Seconds later,a naval shell obliterates the bunker. A scout plane flies over it followed quickly by a three-man squadron of fighters. Jimmy plants his smoke grenades and runs. Out back, the Captain uses an MG-42 to kill a lone German soldier and clear the way for Patterson. The naval shell hits the bunker and destroys it. Jimmy walks to meet the Captain. Captain: "Clear out! Excellent work Patterson. This mission was tough but you've proven yourself to be exceptional. The divison's moving on to Sheerville, and we're replacing you on a special mission. Good luck Patterson."